


O tym, jak Tony i Tim czytali fanfiction

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Spanking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu Xanthe "The One Where Tony and Tim read fanfiction".</p><p>Za autorką:<br/>Tony i Tim znajdują archiwum fanfiction do serii "Deep Six"</p>
            </blockquote>





	O tym, jak Tony i Tim czytali fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Tony and Tim Read Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565317) by [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe). 



Zgoda: jest! xD  
Beta: Lasair, której pięknie dziękuję i kłaniam się w pas <3

 

 

# O tym, jak Tony i Tim czytali fanfiction

 

 

— Haha! — Tony pochylił się na krześle, wysuwając z ust koniuszek języka i zagłębiając się w lekturze. — O tak, ten jest dobry!  
— Co tam masz, co? — spytał Tim, spoglądając na niego znad swojego ekranu zaledwie przez sekundę.  
— Znalazłem całkiem niezłego… Zaraz… A co ty masz? — Tony zerknął na niego przelotnie.  
Tim wyszczerzył się, przesuwając stronę.  
— Agent McGregor i Amy… sami w windzie! — Popatrzył na DiNozza, uśmiechając się znacząco. — Znalazłeś kolejnego fika o agencie Tommy’m i agentce Lisie?  
— Nie… mam coś lepszego! — oznajmił. Tim przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.  
— Lepszego niż ten, w którym Tommy i Lisa zostali zamknięci w garażu z dowodami na całą noc? — spytał, marszcząc brwi. To niesprawiedliwe — agent Tony występował zawsze w najlepszych i najgorętszych opowiadaniach, i zawsze grał tam genialną rolę, podczas gdy agent McGregor — który był przecież głównym bohaterem książki! — zazwyczaj był przez kogoś niańczony. Albo też obrywał porządne lanie. O tak, częściej nawet obrywał. A potem ktoś go niańczył.  
— Mam tu… agentkę Lisę i Amy… zamkniętych w prosektorium. — Tony wyszczerzył się ponownie, oblizując lubieżnie wargi.  
— Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda? — Tim zawahał się, rozdarty między dokończeniem czytanego akurat opowiadania a zerknięcia na te, które znalazł DiNozzo.  
— Nie. Och, i wiesz… tam jest paskudnie zimno, więc tulą się do siebie, by się ogrzać — powiedział niewinnym tonem Tony. — Amy właśnie zasugerowała, by zdjęły koszulki i przytuliły się mocniej, wiesz… skóra do skóry… teraz jest jakieś naukowe bla bla bla, w którym wyjaśnia, dlaczego w ten sposób będzie im cieplej, i takie tam… kogo to obchodzi? — Uśmiechnął się do Tima i wrócił do lektury. — Och… Och tak… tak… teraz rozumiem, czemu to je zdecydowanie rozgrzewa!  
Tego było już dla Tima za wiele. Wstał, podszedł do sąsiedniego biurka i zaczął czytać Tony’emu przez ramię.  
— Och — wymamrotał, czytając. — Och… o tak, tak!  
— Dokładnie. — Tony uśmiechnął się z radością, gdy tylko skończył czytać, i rozsiadł się na krześle. — McFanfiku, uwielbiam twoich fanów! Są tacy… perwersyjni.  
— Ej! To nie ja to napisałem! To nie moja wina, że czytelnicy widzą jakąś chemię między bohaterami, a potem chcą pisać… — Tim urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.  
— Pisać o nich nieprzyzwoite historyjki? — zasugerował Tony.  
— Tak — westchnął Tim. — Gorące, brudne porno. — Rozejrzał się. — Hej, Gibbsa i Zivy nie ma już od jakiegoś czasu. Może, no wiesz, powinniśmy trochę popracować, zanim szef wróci?  
Tony spojrzał na niego, po czym obaj wrócili wzrokiem na ekran komputera DiNozza.  
— Nieee — powiedzieli unisono.  
— Co teraz? — spytał Tony, przechodząc do głównego menu. Tim przez chwilę rozkoszował się samym faktem, że miał własne archiwum fanfiction, dedykowane tylko i wyłącznie jego książce! No, może nie było jakieś ogromne, ale wciąż… świadczyło o tym, że stał się znanym autorem.  
— Uważaj! — powiedział, gdy na stronie głównej pojawił się wielki, czerwony napis TUŻ ZA TOBĄ! — strona poświęcona tylko i wyłącznie fanfiction do „Deep Six”!  
— Może tu? — zaproponował.  
— „To, co zakazane”. — Tony wyszczerzył się do niego. — Brzmi nieźle, ale… nie ma żadnego opisu. Może po prostu klikniemy i zobaczymy, co jest tak… zakazane, przyjacielu.  
Wszedł w link i przez kilka sekund czytał w ciszy, podczas gdy Tim zaglądał mu przez ramię. Nagle, przy trzecim akapicie, Tony pobladł gwałtownie.  
— O nie — wymamrotał. — To jest złe, tak bardzo, bardzo złe. Musimy stąd wyjść, Tim, natychmiast. W przeciwnym razie wejdą nam do głowy rzeczy, które będą nawiedzać nas w koszmarach aż do śmierci. — Już chciał cofnąć się do poprzedniej strony, gdy Tim odepchnął go od komputera.  
— Nie, zaczekaj… to jest dobre — stwierdził Tim z rozbawieniem. — To było zakazane, tak bardzo zakazane, ale agent Tommy nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Każdego ranka spoglądał na siedzącego nieopodal agenta Tibbsa, walcząc z pokusą, by wstać, przyciągnąć go do siebie i namiętnie pocałować — czytał na głos. — Ale to nie wszystko. Pragnął też opaść na kolana, sięgnąć do…  
— Twoi fani są chorzy, McGee — przerwał mu zrzędliwie DiNozzo.  
— Moim zdaniem mają trochę racji — odparł poważnie Tim. — Wiesz, masz obsesję na punkcie Gibbsa. Niektórym może się wydawać, że po prostu traktujesz go jak swojego szefa, lidera i mentora, ale moim zdaniem są pewne dowody na to, że tu chodzi o coś więcej. Myślę, że…  
— Chcesz jeszcze trochę pożyć, McGee? — spytał Tony, wracając do strony głównej. — No? Bo póki co mam co do tego wątpliwości.  
— Ja tylko mówię, co widzę, Tony — zapewnił Tim, siląc się na powagę. — To znaczy… Kto wie, może moi czytelnicy widzą coś, co agent Tommy bardzo chciałby ukryć?  
— Raczej przed kim chciałby to ukryć — rozległ się głos tuż za ich plecami. Tony podskoczył, spanikowany, próbując jak najszybciej zamknąć stronę, ale zamiast tego…  
— Jasna cholera. Tony… nie! — syknął Tim, widząc, że DiNozzo, zamiast zamknąć stronę, wyświetlił ją na ekranie plazmowym wiszącym przy biurku Gibbsa. Wielki czerwony napis TUŻ ZA TOBĄ, dzięki znacznie wyższej jakości obrazu, stał się jeszcze wyraźniejszy i znacznie bardziej jaskrawy.  
— O nie. — Tony schował głowę w ramionach, w dość desperackiej próbie ucieczki przed nieuchronnym uderzeniem w tył głowy.  
Gibbs zerknął na plazmę, a potem na swoich agentów.  
— Czyżbyście znaleźli tę stronę, chłopcy? — spytał, siadając przy biurku i zakładając okulary. Tony i Tim zerknęli po sobie.  
— To… znaczy, że… szef zna tę stronę? — spytał nerwowo McGee.  
— O tak. — Gibbs spojrzał na nich znad okularów. — Kilka nocy temu. Całkiem niezła. Ubawiłem się jak nigdy. Twoi fani są zdrowo pokręceni, McGee.  
— Um… Czy ty… To znaczy… Które z… um, opowiadań czytałeś? — spytał Tony, a Tim zauważył, że jego głos jest o co najmniej kilka oktaw wyższy niż normalnie.  
— Kilka — powiedział Gibbs, wzruszając ramionami, po czym zerknął na ekran i wskazał jedną z nich. — A to czytaliście?  
— „Pasek” — przeczytał Tim. — Nie, szefie, do tej jeszcze nie dotarliśmy.  
— A więc przeczytajcie.  
— Ja… my… mamy dużo pracy — zapewnił pośpiesznie Tony.  
— Przeczytajcie — powtórzył Gibbs głosem, który dosłownie wymuszał posłuszeństwo. Tony zerknął na Tima, skrzywił się lekko i wszedł w opowiadanie, które pojawiło się natychmiast na ekranie plazmowym. Tim i Tony zaczęli czytać.  
— Uch — szepnął Tony, gdy doszli do czwartego akapitu. — Mam złe przeczucia.  
— Ja też — odszepnął Tim.  
— To bardzo interesujące opowiadanie, szefie — zapewnił Tony zduszonym głosem, gdy doszli już do połowy. — Bardzo… interesujące. — Skrzywił się. — Ludzie naprawdę piszą takie rzeczy? — szepnął do Tima. — Na poważnie? O nas?  
— Miałeś rację, Tony. Moi fani są chorzy — westchnął McGee, czytając dalej. — Ałć… — Tym razem to on się skrzywił.  
— O tak, ałć — zawtórował DiNozzo, krzywiąc się niemalże teatralnie. — Choć osobiście uważam, że agent McGregor i tak wyplątał się z tego prawie bez szwanku. I czy tam była jakakolwiek wina agenta Tommy’ego? Hę? On po prostu… to znaczy… — urwał, widząc, jak Gibbs się na nich patrzy.  
— On po prostu co, DiNozzo? Obijał się w czasie pracy? — spytał. — Zupełnie jak ty i McGee przez ostatnie kilka godzin?  
— To wcale nie było kilka godzin, szefie! — zaprotestował Tony. — Może kwadrans. Nawet mniej.  
Gibbs zerknął na ekran.  
— Agent Tommy tylko pogorszał swoją sytuację, próbując okłamać szefa — przeczytał.  
— Och… No dobrze, może zajęło nam to z godzinę… albo trochę więcej — powiedział desperacko DiNozzo. — Ale szefie… nie powinien szef brać tych opowiadań aż tak na poważnie. Niech szef pomyśli… Stanie w kącie? Poważnie? A ta kwestia pasa… to zdecydowanie… nie jest coś zgodnego ze standardami NCIS.  
— Zdecydowanie nie — przytaknął pospiesznie Tim.  
— Brzmi wręcz nielegalnie — dodał Tony.  
— I niezgodnie z zasadami.  
— I boleśnie — dorzucił DiNozzo, krzywiąc się.  
— O tak, zdecydowanie boleśnie.  
— I dość podniecająco — wymamrotał Tony, czytając mimowolnie fragment. — Um… przepraszam, to było niechcący. Tylko że. Ten fragment… nie, nieważne. — Spłonął rumieńcem.  
Gibbs przekrzywił lekko głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
— Szefie… nie myśli szef chyba poważnie, żeby… — zaczął Tony. — Bo jeśli tak, to nie sądzę, by HR się na coś takiego zgodził. To znaczy… już i tak bije nas szef po głowach, a to też jest niezgodne z regulaminem, ale nikt jeszcze nic nie powiedział, bo… wiadomo, szef to szef, i wszyscy się szefa boją, ale… to… nie, nie zrobiłbyś tego… pasem? — Skrzywił się. — Albo ręką? Przez kolano? — Znowu się skrzywił.  
— Albo na stole w sali konferencyjnej? — pisnął Tim, czytając dalej.  
— I zdecydowanie NIE tutaj, na twoim biurku — powiedział twardo Tony. — Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Prawda? — spytał, a jego głos zadrżał odrobinę. Tim zerknął na niego podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się, czy Tony nie jest tą perspektywą nieco zbyt zaintrygowany. W sumie… jego nick na stronie brzmiał „Spanky”.  
Gibbs uśmiechął się szeroko.  
— Och, chłopcy… Przecież to tylko fikcja — powiedział. Wstał i podszedł do biurka DiNozza. Tim cofnął się o krok, plecami niemal wciskając się w szafkę. Tony zesztywniał, siedząc na krześle, a na jego ustach zamarł krzywy uśmiech. — Ale jeśli jeszcze raz przyłapię was na czytaniu fanfiction w czasie pracy, obiecuję, że „nietypowe” metody agenta Tibbsa wydadzą wam się dziecięcą igraszką w porównaniu z tym, co wam zrobię! — warknął. — Zrozumiano?  
— Tak, szefie — odpowiedzieli równocześnie Tim i Tony.  
— Świetnie. A teraz wracać do roboty! — Gibbs odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Tony teatralnym gestem złapał się za serce.  
— To było straszne, praktykancie — westchnął.  
— Przerażające — przyznał Tim, podchodząc powoli do swojego biurka i siadając za nim.  
— Co było straszne? — spytała Ziva, wracając do nich.  
— Nic takiego — zapewnił natychmiast Tony, błyskawicznie zamykając opowiadanie, by nie mogła go przeczytać z ekranu.  
— Um… Gdzie byłaś, Zivo? — spytał Tim, chcąc odciągnąć jej uwagę od podejrzanego zachowania DiNozza.  
— W prosektorium. Z Abby — odparła.  
Tony spojrzał na nią.  
— W prosektorium? Z Abby? Było tam zimno?  
— Tony! — Tim rzucił w niego gumką do ścierania.  
— Tak tylko pytam. — Tony miał to irytujące, odległe spojrzenie. — Bo wiesz, gdyby zrobiło się zimno, pamiętaj, że najlepiej rozgrzewa przytulane się nago. — Poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy i skrzywił się. — Przepraszam, szefie. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy szef wrócił — powiedział. — Pracuję! Naprawdę! — Zaczął szybko poruszać palcami na klawiaturze, by to udowodnić.  
— Za mną, DiNozzo! — rozkazał Gibbs. Tony wstał powoli, spoglądając na Tima z rozpaczą.  
— Ale czemu… to znaczy, dokąd idziemy, szefie? — spytał, idąc z Gibbsem.  
— Do sali konferencyjnej — wyjaśnił zwięźle Gibbs.  
— Ma szef dziś na sobie pasek? Bo jeśli tak… to ja raczej zostaję tutaj — odparł DiNozzo. Gibbs złapał go dłonią za kark i popędził przed sobą.  
— Do sali konferencyjnej, ale już — warknął mu prosto do ucha. Tim spojrzał na Tony’ego, udając współczucie, nim zniknęli mu z pola widzenia.

Wrócili pół godziny później. Gibbs wydawał się… zadowolony. Podwizdywał, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Tim zmarszczył brwi. To było co najmniej… dziwne. Zerknął na Tony’ego, ale ten ewidentnie unikał jego spojrzenia. Wyglądał, jakby myślami był gdzieś indziej — miał rozmarzony wyraz twarzy, był rozluźniony i podejrzanie zadowolony — zupełnie jak Gibbs. Tim obserwował, jak Tony siada na krześle… ostrożnie, krzywiąc się dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy jego pośladki zetknęły się z siedzeniem. McGee spojrzał na Gibbsa, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie, śmiertelnie poważny.  
— Wy nie…? — wymamrotał Tim.  
Gibbs mrugnął do niego, a potem odwrócił się.  
— Idę po kawę — oznajmił, kierując się do windy.  
— Tony? — spytał Tim. DiNozzo wyszczerzył się do niego.  
— Myliłem się co do twoich fanów, praktykancie. Wcale nie są chorzy — stwierdził. — W zasadzie… Myślę, że są zajebiści.


End file.
